


Hug Me

by bloopy_moons



Series: Play Again || Derp Crew One Shots [2]
Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sort of? - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I need a hug,"Or, the one where Ze had a bad day and Tom is there for him.





	Hug Me

" _I need a hug,_ "

The sound of the front door slamming shut made Tom jump. Turning from the sink, where he had been washing the dishes, Tom watched as Ze entered the kitchen and tossed his keys onto the counter top. Tom opened his mouth to ask what had happened but closed it as Ze turned to look at him, his face was red and blotchy and his hair and clothes disheveled. Tom sighed, turning off the water and drying his hands lazily with a towel before moving closer with his arms open. Ze smiled apologetically before accepting the hug.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked after a few moments had passed. He rested his chin on the top of Ze's head, silent as he waited for Ze to reply.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a little overwhelmed," Ze replied pulling away. Tom let go of him watching as Ze moved to the other side of the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, and Tom moved back to the sink to finish what he had started with the dishes.

"Hey Ze," Tom called before Ze walked out of the room. He turned, slightly startled. "Just know that if you want to talk about it, I'm here"

Ze was silent for a moment, before smiling shily.

"Thanks Tom"


End file.
